


hi high

by millenniumboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Getting high, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumboy/pseuds/millenniumboy
Summary: Yuta peers up at him, squinting. "You ever kissed - someone?"Jaehyun snorts. "Yeah, of course I have, hyung.""No, no," Yuta mumbles, sitting up haphazardly and nearly falling into Jaehyun as he does so. "Like aboy. Or, you know," he wave his hand. "Someone who doesn't identify as a girl."Jaehyun actually has to think about it. Yuta waits patiently, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch and resting his chin on his fist. "I don't think so," Jaehyun says but it comes out as more of question. "No, wait... I kissed Doyoung once."He did a little more than kiss but he isn’t about to expose himself likethat. Doyoung would murder him.Yuta's jaw drops open. "Dude," he breathes. "Doyoung?""Yeah," Jaehyun agrees dreamily.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 256
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	hi high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuucafae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuucafae/gifts).



> dear prompter, i really hope you enjoy this, i had a lot of fun writing it!! 
> 
> [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/14/96/8b/14968b791376cb779b2040e6fcdc1008.jpg) is yuta's pipe, which i am just really obsessed with :D

Jaehyun comes home to the apartment covered in smoke, and not the good kind either. 

“Wait, that’s hot!” Someone says frantically and then there’s a yelp and the sound of crashing dishes against the floor, loud and cacophonous. Jaehyun sighs, pausing in the motion of shucking off his shoes to gather himself before he makes his way into the kitchen. He’d just finished a frankly gruelling session at the gym and he barely has the energy for this.

“Am I going to have to call the fire department again?” He calls, stopping short when he comes upon the view that meets him.

Sicheng is perched on the countertop, a grimace on his face and Yuta is crouched by the open oven, gingerly peeling cookie dough off the inside of the oven door with his bare hands. His face is bright red and there’s matching red mark on the inside of his palm that looks suspiciously like the corner of a baking pan. 

“I was making cookies,” Yuta says sheepishly, looking up at Jaehyun. “They… It’s going a lot better than it looks.” 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, unable to stop the smile that curls across his mouth at the sight. Yuta looks adorable with his hair pushed back with a fluffy headband that Jaehyun had bought for him as a joke at a flea market last summer. “You’re going to burn yourself, if you do that,” Jaehyun points out. 

“I keep telling him that,” Sicheng points out. “He’s being idiotic.” 

“I don’t want to dirty the oven gloves!” Yuta protests. “The oven is off!” 

“It’s still hot, you dumbass-” 

“Scoot over,” Jaehyun says, dropping to a crouch and pulling the last oblong shapes of partially melted cookie dough off the hot oven door and dropping it back on the pan. He shuts the oven door and stands, already sweating a little from the heat. “Honestly, hyung.”

Yuta makes a face at him as he stands as well. “There were three successful batches before this one,” he starts haughtily. “So I think-”

“There’s more cookies?” Jaehyun perks up, turning around to survey the kitchen. 

Sicheng scoots over to reveal a box half filled with steaming chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter behind him and Jaehyun feels his mouth flood with saliva. He shoves one into his mouth and hums approvingly. “That’s really good, hyung.”

Yuta huffs. “Of course they are,” he says, flicking the oven back on. “I’m a genius.” 

“You’re high,” Sicheng states but his mouth is full of cookie and he looks like a pleased cat. 

“And I made brilliant cookies.” The oven beeps and Yuta slips the last tray into the oven and dusts off his hands dramatically. “I think that makes me a genius.”

“Sure, hyung,” Jaehyun mumbles. He can already feel the efforts from his gym session vanishing into thin air. “Can I have another one?”

Jaehyun wakes up from his afternoon nap at some time around seven, feeling groggy and exhausted. He turns over in his bed, squinting out of his window. The room is pitch dark and the only light flooding in is from the street lamp outside.

Jaehyun groans and slumps back down onto his pillow, punching it weakly down until it obeys the shape of his head. He’s so glad it's winter break right now and he has no earthly reason in the world to get up out of bed.

His phone pings and he blindly casts his hand around, trying to grab it from wherever it's slid on his bed while asleep. Yuta's texted him, an incomprehensible mess of letters and Jaehyun snorts, amused. He pushes up on his elbow and bangs on the wall above his bed.

"I'm awake, hyung."

There's a muffled call from the other side and then Jaehyun hears Yuta's door open, and then Jaehyun's door opens, flooding his room with bright light. Jaehyun groans and flings his arm over his head, blocking it out.

"Too bright."

"It's seven pm," Yuta mumbles, shutting Jaehyun's door again and sending the room back into blissful dark. Yuta flicks on Jaehyun's star lamp from IKEA and Jaehyun winces, his eyes burning, but it's better than before. "Scoot over."

Jaehyun scoots over as Yuta clambers into his bed, clutching his tentacle bong in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other.

Yuta brandishes the bong in his face. "Want?"

Jaehyun considers it and then yawns. "Sure," he mumbles, pushing his pillow up and leaning up against it. "Gimme." Yuta passes it to him, and Jaehyun squints down at the bong. It's emerald green with dark suckers carved into it. Jaehyun has no idea where Yuta managed to even buy such a thing. "Are you sure you don't have a hentai thing?" He asks, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a deep drag.

Yuta snorts lazily. "If I did, you would probably be the first to know."

That's true, Jaehyun probably would. Yuta can't shut up for the life of him.

"Do you have water?"

Jaehyun tips his head back and blows the smoke up in a thin stream, up at the ceiling before blindly fumbling for his water bottle and handing it to Yuta.

"What did you do all day?" Jaehyun asks, letting his head loll in Yuta's direction.

Yuta grins at him. "I made dinner," he says brightly.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. "You're leaning into this whole culinary thing, huh?"

"Gordon Ramsey has nothing on me," Yuta says airily. Jaehyun passes him the bong and watches him suck in a long breath with ease, his cheeks hollowing out and jaw thrown into full relief. Something stirs in the pit of his stomach.

"What'd you make?" Jaehyun asks to distract around the stirring feeling curling up his chest.

Yuta blows the smoke in his direction with a mischievous look and Jaehyun bats it away, scowling over at him. "Fried rice, and I found some of those fancy ass spring rolls in our freezer."

As if on cue, Jaehyun's stomach grumbles loudly and Yuta snickers. "God, that sounds so good," Jaehyun groans, letting his head fall back against the wall. "Can we go eat?"

Yuta doesn't answer and Jaehyun squints over at him, cracking open an eye. Yuta is watching him, eyes dark and fixed somewhere below Jaehyun's jaw.

"Hyung?"

Yuta blinks, focusing back on Jaehyun. "Yeah," he says, sitting up straighter. "Let's go."

Jaehyun yawns again, stretching out on the bed before he follows Yuta out to their living room.

Yuta and Jaehyun have lived together for several years at this point, and they've collected several knick knacks and odd pieces of furniture cobbled together from various goodwills and thrift stores, as well as one very lucky night during a flash sale at a furniture store. They have a tiny bright white pouf sitting below the window in their living room upon which Jaehyun's massive teddy bear from Everland - that Yuta had won for him - sits. There's a massive vintage looking Birds of Prey poster that hangs behind their tv as well as a bright orange couch, which might have been hideously ugly, but they had bought it for dirt cheap and that meant it stayed.

The issue is - the one thing they do _not_ have, as proper adults, is a working dining table.

A little explanation:

They originally had four chairs. Chair one was lost during their housewarming party - held about half a year after they had properly moved into their house - when someone had left the door open, with chair propping it open, and someone else, naming no drunken names, had flung their massive body into it and sent hurtling down the stairs and smashing it into several pieces. Chair two and three were lost after a particularly rowdy game of drunken monopoly. Neither Yuta nor Jaehyun like discussing that incident - too many things were revealed, too many secrets disparagingly bandied about in an effort to win an extra hotel. Chair four is the only one still surviving but it is badly scratched, has a wobbly leg and neither of them want to risk sitting on it anymore. It’s more for decoration than anything else, at this point.

Their dinner table is now a dumping ground for all their unused pots and pans, Yuta’s bongs, Jaehyun’s teaching supplies and all of their other junk that never has a specific place anywhere else. So, like the goddamn proper adults they are with the two and a half degrees in between them, they sit on the couch, balancing the bowls on their laps and the shared plate of spring rolls sitting on the couch cushion in between them. 

Yuta flicks on whatever football game is going on and they settle into dinner.

“How’s your team doing?” Jaehyun asks around a mouthful of spring roll.

“Mmph,” Yuta mumbles, grabbing his water bottle. “Good. Probably cheating on their diets like crazy. But they’re keeping up with their training.”

Jaehyun laughs. “You are too.”

“I’m the coach,” Yuta says. “I don’t need to be athletic."

"You probably also shouldn't be high," Jaehyun points out and Yuta waves his chopsticks at him in dismissal.

"I'm never high during actual games or practice, just you know... Strategy sessions. It’s good for the brain - I get my best ideas then."

"What a good role model."

Yuta cackles. "Yes, that I am."

The weekend draws upon them in a slow wave of laziness. Jaehyun doesn't even comprehend the days passing anymore, just counts down the time to Christmas and how many bags of Doritos and Honey chips he has left before he has to drag himself back down to the grocery store.

Yuta cooks a lot, burns half of it, and the other half they finish before the day is even finished. On Saturday Yuta drags Jaehyun out of bed to go Christmas and grocery shopping and they come back to the apartment to make lunch and then collapse in a food coma for the rest of the evening. At one point, Yuta hauls himself off the couch and Jaehyun watches in wonder until he realises Yuta's going straight for the bongs/pipes/grinders part of the dinner table.

At eight, Jaehyun peels his eyes away from the TV to where Yuta sits, the controller clenched in his hand. "Are you planning on making dinner?"

Yuta takes a while to respond, staring blankly at the TV before he mechanically turns his head, looking eerily robotic. "Why do I always have to cook?" He whines.

Jaehyun shrugs. "You seemed into it."

Yuta unclenches his hand from the controller and when his hand comes away, it's still in the shape of a claw. "I don't want to cook," he mumbles, letting his head fall against the couch. “I’m hungry but I don’t wanna cook.”

Jaehyun picks up his phone. "Pizza?"

Yuta flicks his lighter on and takes another drag. "God, yes."

By the time the pizza arrives, Jaehyun is feeling remarkably languid, and loose. The knock on their door grows in irritation on the third knock and Yuta pokes at him with his toes until Jaehyun groans and slides off the couch to go retrieve it. He's pretty sure he stinks like weed and given that the apartment is full of smoke, it's pretty obvious as to what they're doing.

The pizza girl doesn't seem to give a shit though, she just stares at Jaehyun drolly, handing over his pizza, before saying, "You have toothpaste on your shirt."

Jaehyun looks down and oh, yeah, there it is. "Huh," he says and the pizza girl rolls her eyes and walks away, her ponytail swinging behind as she goes.

Jaehyun shuts the door behind her and flops back on the couch, brandishing the pizza box at Yuta, who opens it. He's changed the TV to an old horror movie - the cheesy kind, with a mummies and screams echoing down the corridors of the pyramid as the main characters run down, pausing dramatically every so often to look behind them and scream louder.

"We should go to Egypt," Yuta murmurs. He's slumped down onto the couch, head practically resting on Jaehyun's thigh and Jaehyun peers down at him before cradles Yuta's chin and sets it more comfortably on his leg. "Pyramids."

"Pyramids," Jaehyun agrees, taking another slice from where the box is resting on Yuta's chest. 

By the time the movie finishes, Jaehyun is fully up in the clouds. He feels kinda detached from his body which is cool and he feels like a pizza slice which is even cooler.

Yuta pokes him but Jaehyun doesn't register it at first, too busy poking at that dried toothpaste streak on his shirt. "Hyun. Jaehyun."

Jaehyun lets his head fall down to stare at Yuta. "Yeah?"

Yuta peers up at him, squinting. "You ever kissed - someone."

Jaehyun snorts. "Yeah, of course I have, hyung."

"No, no," Yuta mumbles, sitting up haphazardly and nearly falling into Jaehyun as he does so. "Like a _boy_. Or, you know," he wave his hand. "Someone who doesn't identify as a girl."

Jaehyun actually has to think about it. Yuta waits patiently the, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch and resting his chin on his fist. "I don't think so," Jaehyun says but it comes out as more of question. "No, wait... I kissed Doyoung once."

He did a little more than kiss but he isn’t about to expose himself like _that_. Doyoung would murder him.

Yuta's jaw drops open. "Dude," he breathes. " _Doyoung_?"

"Yeah," Jaehyun agrees dreamily.

"How did he not kill you?" Yuta wonders, his mouth falling into a perfect O. "Doyoung's like a uhhh...." He trails off staring at Jaehyun and Jaehyun stares back. Yuta's lips are pink and shiny and his eyes are glassy, glittery. Pretty. He's pretty.

"A what," Jaehyun prompts.

Yuta blinks. "What?"

"No, Doyoung's a what?"

"Hmm." Yuta considers. "A bug."

Jaehyun snickers. "A _bug?!"_

"Not like a gross bug," Yuta protests, his eyes widening. "Like those bugs you know - the girl ones that eat their mates."

"A praying mantis?" Jaehyun asks and Yuta points at him triumphantly.

"Yes!" He says and the tip of his finger prods into Jaehyun's cheek.

"Those are pretty gross bugs, hyung," Jaehyun tells him, rubbing at the spot on his cheek where Yuta's finger had been. His skin tingles and Jaehyun can't tell if it's the weed or just Yuta.

"Yeah," Yuta hums, leaning closer to rub at Jaehyun's cheeks himself. "Jaehyun."

"Yeah, hyung?"

"You wanna kiss?"

Jaehyun considers this. "Do _you_ want to kiss me?"

Yuta shrugs. "I want to make out with someone and you're hot and life is short so why not."

Jaehyun looks at him. Really looks. Yuta's hair has been getting progressively longer over the year and half of it is tied back in a bun, the rest haphazardly falling down, framing his face prettily. His lips are so pink. So pretty. He's just _so_ -

"Yeah," Jaehyun breathes, and his eyes flick up to look at Yuta. "Yeah, I wanna - kiss me."

Yuta leans forward tentatively, waiting for Jaehyun to pull away but Jaehyun doesn't move. And Yuta lingers, for a while, for a beat longer than Jaehyun wants and he surges forward, kissing him.

Yuta lets out the softest, prettiest noise when their lips meet and that's it for Jaehyun. He sits up, pushing up off the couch and pushes insistently into Yuta. He curls his hands into his Yuta's hair and tugs until his hair tie falls out and his dark hair comes tumbling down around his face.

"Hyung," he breathes and Yuta's mouth drops open, their tongues tangling together wetly.

Yuta's hand comes up to cradle Jaehyun's cheek and everything curls tighter around them, the fog, the air, the heat that's been slowly licking up Jaehyun's stomach, chest and throat for hours now.

"Jaehyun," Yuta whispers. "Jaehyun- Hyun-"

And then they're tipping back, Yuta clutching at Jaehyun's shirt as Jaehyun follows him over as they spread out on the couch. Yuta's hand slides up under Jaehyun's shirt, tipping his head when Jaehyun licks into his mouth. 

Jaehyun groans when Yuta's nails lightly scratch at his abs, muffling the noise in the curve of Yuta's jaw, as he sucks on his skin, watching as the capillaries burst under the pressure of his teeth and tongue. 

"Can I?" Yuta asks, his hand toying with the hem of Jaehyun's shirt and Jaehyun nods, too fast, and sits up, letting Yuta strip his shirt off before tugging expectantly at Yuta's tank top, which already dips so low, Jaehyun can see the dip of his sternum. Yuta's cheeks are flushed, when Jaehyun leans back over him, bracing his hands on either side of Yuta's head.

"Hyung," Jaehyun mumbles. It feels like his tongue is dragging through honey, when he speaks. Everything feels too frantic but too sluggish at the same time. Yuta is feels terribly warm when Jaehyun runs his hands all over his faintly defined abs, the slight press of ribs against his chest, his brown nipples. Yuta makes a pretty noise and knots his fingers in Jaehyun's hair to yank him up to his face for a kiss.

They make out for what seems like forever, languidly falling into each other and Jaehyun feels as if he's rising into the clouds, floating in a fog.

Jaehyun moans when Yuta draws his knees up, cradling his ribcage with his thighs, inadvertently pulling him closer. "Please," he murmurs. "Hyung." He's hard, painfully so and Yuta's proximity is making it harder and harder to ignore.

"Wanna fuck?" Yuta asks, pleads, whispers. A million different things all at once and Jaehyun wants to give him all of them. Honestly, he never realised he would be _this_ whipped for Yuta, but at this point, he's not that surprised. Yuta is so goddamn beautiful and he kisses like-

Yuta's teeth sink into his lower lip and Jaehyun groans, hips grinding down against Yuta's. The friction sends sparks flashing through his vision and Jaehyun's head thumps down on Yuta's sternum, gasping.

"Fuck," Jaehyun grits out, rolling his hips again and again until Yuta is panting right into his ear, his hands digging into the meat of Jaehyun's shoulders in a way that feels unbelievably good.

"Yeah," Yuta agrees breathlessly. "Let's do that."

It's a fumble, to try and strip off their pants, or in Yuta's case, annoyingly loose basketball shorts that Jaehyun gets distracted by. He rucks them up, pushing them up to the top of Yuta's hips before attaching his mouth to his warm inner thigh and sucking. Yuta groans, long and low and his hands fly down to knot in Jaehyun's hair as he continues, licking and biting until purple bruises bloom under his tongue and teeth and lips. Until Yuta looks as wrecked as he sounds, his hair pasted to his forehead, lip bitten plum red, his hand digging into Jaehyun's hair. It's painful but so fucking good.

"Can I blow you?" Jaehyun rasps, hand coming up to cup Yuta's clothed cock, pressing down a little, his mouth already watering in anticipation.

Yuta nods rapidly. "Yeah," he murmurs and it takes Jaehyun an embarrassingly short amount of time to pull Yuta's shorts and boxers off before he wraps his lips around the already dripping head of Yuta's cock.

The noise Yuta makes is nothing short of heavenly and Jaehyun makes sure to take his time, slowly sinking all the way down, letting his throat adjust until his nose hits Yuta's pelvis. He looks up through his wet lashes, tears filling his eyes - it's been a _while_ since he's done this, having sex with Doyoung had been an infrequent and frankly terrifying thing - as he meets Yuta's desperate gaze.

The thing is, Jaehyun _knows_ he looks good with a dick in his mouth. Most people find it a very unflattering position to be in, but Jaehyun knows he looks good. He also knows he gives really fucking good blowjobs, even Doyoung had had to admit it and when he pulls back, hollowing his cheeks hard and sucking all the way until the head rests on his bottom lip, the sound Yuta makes in response, is evidence plenty.

"Fuck," Yuta grits out, tossing his head back against the arm of the couch, hips thrusting up into Jaehyun's mouth erratically. Jaehyun gags before he finds a grip on his hips, forcing Yuta down. "Shit, sorry," Yuta gasps and his hand pets awkwardly at Jaehyun's hair and Jaehyun just finds it so fucking _cute._ Jesus. He's so gone and so easily too.

Jaehyun just sucks him down again, swirling his tongue around the head of Yuta's cock, just to hear Yuta cry out again. He's so hard, it's painful but Jaehyun ignores it all - all of it in favour of watching Yuta arch up for him again and again, drowning in his own pleasure.

"Enough," Yuta gasps, pulling Jaehyun gently off by the grip he has on his hair. "Jaehyun, fuck, I need you to get in me now before I come and this whole night ends like this."

"Oh," Jaehyun says stupidly. "Okay."

It's a mad rush. Jaehyun does all but run to his bedroom and grabs the lube and condoms before getting back to Yuta. Yuta scrambles up and pushes Jaehyun down before he do a thing, yanking off his pants and straddling him.

"Okay," Yuta says, running a hand through his hair and planting his other hand on Jaehyun's abs, looking down at him with a tiny smirk. It's terribly attractive and Jaehyun gets even harder at that - if that's even possible at this point. "I'm going to open myself up and you're going to lay here and watch."

Jaehyun swallows around a dry throat. "Okay," he says, running a hand up Yuta's thigh, watching the muscles flex under his touch.

Jaehyun doesn't take his eyes off Yuta once. He doesn't look away when Yuta braces himself on Jaehyun's chest to push one finger into himself. And he doesn't move when Yuta fucks himself with three fingers, letting out a low groan, Jaheyun's breath catches in his chest. He runs his hands up Yuta's chest, tracing the planes of his chest.

"You look so good, hyung," Jaehyun tells him hoarsely. "You look so fucking pretty."

Yuta laughs, tipping his head back. "Pretty enough to get your dick in me?"

"God, yes." Jaehyun pulls him down for a furious kiss. "Please, hyung, before I _explode_. And not in a nice way."

Yuta laughs again and pops one last kiss onto the top of Jaehyun's mouth before pulling back. Jaehyun hisses when Yuta's lubed up hand wraps around his cock. It's the first attention he's given himself all night and it makes his head spin. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jaehyun chants when Yuta strokes him slowly, watching his face intently the whole time. He grabs ahold of Yuta's wrist and begs, "Hyung, _please_."

Yuta hums and grins down at him, looking unbelievably attractive. “I got you, Jae,” he sighs, running his thumb over the head of Jaehyun’s cock until Jaehyun feels he’s fit to go insane. 

The feeling of Yuta sinking down on his cock makes Jaehyun hiss, throwing his head back against the couch cushion, hands clenching on Yuta's thighs.

"You feel so good," Jaehyun gasps, mouth dropping open. "Oh my god, hyung."

"Fuck," Yuta grits out when his hips land flush with Jaehyun's. His fingers dig into Jaehyun's abs, panting. "God, how are you so _big_?"

Jaehyun huffs a quiet laugh. "Whenever you're ready, hyung," he mumbles, even though his cock twitches when Yuta looks down at him.

It takes a moment but then Yuta nods, his eyes dark and glossy but then he plants his hands on Jaehyun's chest and lifts himself up and slams down in one smooth dizzying motion. Jaehyun's groan gets swept up in Yuta's answering and it devolves into an easy roll from there.

Jaehyun digs his fingers into his hips, pulling him down into a slow grind. Yuta lets his head fall back, panting and he looks as if he's sitting on a fucking throne with how at ease he is, not Jaehyun's cock. It's headying. Jaehyun feels like he's losing his mind.

He grips Yuta's hips tighter, digging his thumbs into the sharp point of his hipbones, before planting his feet on the couch and thrusting up hard. Yuta lets out a shaky moan, and it's enough for Jaehyun to keep going - fucking up into Yuta's tight heat, his fingers digging into Yuta's thighs. 

"You're so pretty, hyung," Jaehyun mumbles, pressing his thumbs into his inner thighs, the reddening circles left by Jaehyun's mouth.

"You feel so good," Yuta groans, his fingers clenching on Jaehyun's chest and thighs tensing as he meets every single one of Jaehyun's thrusts, clenching tightly around him, making Jaehyun shudder.

Yuta rides him slow and hard, his hair falling down over his eyes and Jaehyun watches him the whole goddamn time, unable to look away. The high is still thick and hard around both of them, and Jaehyun feels as if he’s swimming in honey, tipping his head back to enjoy this feeling to the fullest. God Yuta feels so fucking _good_. 

Yuta leans down to kiss him, opening his mouth dragging his tongue against Jaehyun’s bottom lip, biting down. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Yuta’s shoulders and fucks into him, making Yuta gasp into his mouth. 

“I wanna shotgun with you,” Jaehyun blurts, without thinking about it. He wants to kiss Yuta again, he wants to kiss Yuta all the time now. 

“Oh,” Yuta says. “Fuck.” 

And then he’s scrambling over Jaehyun’s head and Jaehyun’s tipping his head up, trying to follow, eyes widening when he realises Yuta’s clutching the pipe and lighter in his hand. 

“Like this?” Jaehyun demands, a laugh bubbling up out of him. Yuta’s still sitting on his cock, and lighting the pipe, eyebrows creased in concentration. “Hyung?”

“Like this,” Yuta agrees, with a grin, taking a long drag of the pipe before he’s leaning down and kissing Jaehyun, exhaling into him. The sweet smoke billows into the space between them and Jaehyun sucks it down, licking into Yuta’s mouth. The smoke fills his lungs and Jaehyun exhales, shakily. 

“God, that’s good,” Jaehyun sighs. Yuta kisses him again, the pipe clattering back onto the table and Jaehyun can feel the vibrations shudder through him when Yuta’s cock drags against his abs. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Yuta chants, sitting back up and slamming himself back down. His eyes are dark and wanting and Jaehyun fucks up into as best he can. He exhales, white knuckled when Yuta starts picking up his pace, slamming down harder and faster. His head tips back, back arching in Jaehyun's hold, his cock dripping precome all over Jaehyun's chest.

"Gonna come," Yuta gasps, nails clawing down Jaehyun's skin and Jaehyun hisses. The pain shoots pleasure down his body, radiating sparks all over his nerves, and Jaehyun slams up into him.

"Come on, hyung," Jaehyun grits out, wrapping his hand around Yuta’s leaking cock, thrusting up into Yuta. “Come for me, I bet you’ll look so pretty, I know you wanna-”

Yuta lets out a desperate noise and his abs clench, and he shudders all over as he comes, shooting ropes of come all over both of their stomachs before he collapses on Jaehyun’s body, still trembling. 

“Jaehyunnie,” Yuta murmurs, against his ear, his breathing harsh and loud in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. “Come for me.”

Jaehyun lets out a shaky groan and wraps himself around Yuta, thrusting up once, twice, three times before he’s coming hard and long, the aftershocks shaking him apart until it feels like he’s going to white out. 

They lay there, wrapped up in each other, until their sweat starts to cool and Jaehyun grows uncomfortably soft. He shifts to pull out and Yuta lets out a little noise, whimpering into him when he does so. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun says finally and Yuta lets out a laugh. 

“Yeah,” he says and then slowly, groaning, sits up, collapsing on the other side of the couch. His eyes are wide and dark when he looks at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun grins at him, already feeling himself stir into hardness again. Yuta looks so fucking pretty, even with come drying on his chest and his hair sweaty, plastered to his forehead. “Wanna do it again?”

“Oh fuck, yes,” Yuta says and lunges at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
